Past Memories
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: Kagome knew him long ago, but he doesn't remember her. The most popular high schooler in all of japan is in deep trouble...now he lives at a certain shrine. inuyashaxkags
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Okay!! Here's another fic by yours truly -. Just recently I have read a most interesting fic called Dead Famous....it's really long but good never the less. And guess what? The fic has about 8,919 reviews!!!! - 8,919 REVIEWS!! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A GREAT STORY.

To the writer of Dead Famous... Your fic has inspired me greatly. I am now able to type better fics. I truly adore that fic and I pray that in the future that my work may achieve that many reviews. I wish you all the best in reaching the 9,000 review mark. -

I do not own the wonderful work of Inuyasha... although I wish I did grumbles

Chapter 1 

**The Nightmare Begins...**

Kagome walked down the noisy hallway of her school. Her friends have apparently ditched her...again to be near _him_.

She narrowed her eyes in disgust. What was so great about him anyway? He was just another pigheaded jerk. So what if he was a senior or was totally rich and had every girl running behind him. To her, he was just another fish waiting to be caught, gutted, scaled and cooked in the open sea called high school.

She reached her locker. It wasn't just a locker to Kagome; it was her sanctuary. It was far away from the boy of every gal's dream but close enough for her to get to class on time. She sighed inwardly as she fiddled with the lock.

Ayume, Eri, and Yuka had taken her out to lunch that day. What was the special occasion? Nothng really...except for the fact that Kagome would be near him. "Oh gawd!" exclaimed Yuka in excitement. Every Wednesday Kagome's friends would take her to the park for lunch. "You are so lucky, Kagome." She placed her hands together and starred into the sky dreamily. "Your going to be in the next class with Mr. Hott!" 

_Kagome snorted as she took a bite of her peanut butter sandwich. Why do this every week? _

"_He's totally to die for," Ayume squealed. _

_Kagome slowly suppressed the shivers. Why do this to her? The guy was for a fact scary. Why? She hasn't figured that out yet but he just was scary. She took a sip of orange juice and placed the can in the garbage._

"_You guys are really pathetic you know?" Kagome stated taking a seat. "If he wasn't so rich or popular you wouldn't look twice at him."_

"_Yes we would," exclaimed Eri drinking her Dr. Pepper. "With those type of abs we'll look at least ten times daily." She looked at Ayume who seemed to be writing something. "Anther love letter?" She peeked over the girl's shoulder._

_Ayume quickly cover the sheet of paper. "No... I'm just excising my right of freedom of speech." She crumpled the piece of paper and ate it. Making sure what she really wrote won't fall into the wrong hands. "Anyway..." she scooted closer to Kagome. "Can you get us his autograph this time, pwease?"_

_Kagome had to turn her head away from the water works that were about to fall. She wasn't going to give in. She didn't before and won't start now. "No."_

"_But why not?" cried the girls surrounding her._

"_Because he's a selfish jerk who thinks everyone is beneath him." Kagome suddenly shivered. "Besides," she said slowly rubbing he arms, "You guys know how I feel about him."_

_The girls sat there in silence, each wishing to end it. The bell rang ending lunch and startling them out of their thoughts. The girls quickly but quietly headed back to school._

"_Look! It's him," screamed a girl running pass them. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom the girl was talking about and in a blink of an eye Kagome was left alone._

"_Some friends."_

Kagome sighed once again slipping into thought. Why was she so afraid of him? That the mere name of him striking every nerve in her body. Why hasn't she recovered yet? I mean come on...its been so long since she'd seen him in person.

The lock fell to the ground silencing her thoughts. She gradually picked it up and opened her locker. Who was she fooling...herself for one.

"I hate my life," she muttered as she grabbed her books for the final class she feared most...English. She closed the locker making sure it was securely locked.

Kagome never liked English. She preferred to be stripped naked and dipped in boiling hot oil then go through one of Mr. Rossin's lectures. Then again...English wasn't so bad. She had the best seat in the room. Way back in the corner she sat next to a window.

She smiled thoughtfully as she made it to her class, but once again the whole school, basically girls, was there. Why oh why must the fates torture her so. 'I knew I should have come earlier!' she thought, mentally slapping herself.

This is the one period she loathed. It may be the last one before freedom is hers but she would be in the same room as him. She placed her books into her backpack, raised her sleeves to her shoulders, squinted her eyes in determination and pushed her tiny body through the large crowd of screaming girls.

"Can I have your autograph?" screamed one girl.

"No, like, totally, like, date, like, me ya know?" screamed another and instantly Kagome knew today would be total hell.

She expertly weaved her way through the crowd. Taking deep breaths as though she was swimming in a sea. "Ow!" She rubbed her head as she reached the door. Someone had pulled her skirt along with a piece of her hair.

"Oh gawd," Kagome sighed as she entered the classroom. She rolled her backpack onto the floor as she leaned against the door. 'Why am I so...so...'

"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked up to see Hojo sitting in the second row.

"Oh... hi Hojo," Kagome said awkwardly.

Hojo was really...strange. He never seemed to take a hint that she wasn't interested in him. 'A little oblivious to the obvious' her mother once said. He was always smiling such an innocent smile. Sometimes Kagome felt envious of him; the way he can just let things slide without them bugging him.

"You look quite lovely today Kagome." He blushed slightly. Right now, she didn't feel envious. Right now she felt like strangling him. Just place her perfect little hands around his perfect little neck and squeeze that perfect little smile out of him.

Kagome forced on a smile as she hauled the backpack onto her shoulder. "Thanks Hojo. You look...nice." The boy blushed again. She totally felt like gagging right now. But he didn't know any better. He would be a perfect girl, Kagome often wondered; head cheerleader, blond, blue eyes and a tipsy voice. She/he would be twirling a piece of lock around his/her finger wondering what a poem was.

She placed a hand on her head. Her eyes grew big as she realized her state. Her skirt was completely wrinkled as her shirt leaned lopsided on her shoulders. Her hair was all fagged out as if she had been struck by lightning.

Kagome sighed as she made her way to her seat. She placed the bag down on her desk and slid down into the seat. She blew a puff of air out. Rummaging through her bag she found a comb. 'Note one: thank mom for the comb.' Her mother somehow always knew what kind of day she was going to have. How? Don't know.

Ignoring the bickering going on in front, Kagome combed her hair. When finished she placed it back into the bag and placed it onto the floor. She placed a piece of stray hair behind her ear and starred out the window longingly. She placed her arm on the desk followed by her chin.

It was a beautiful summer day. A larger tree sat outside her window. In it, squirrels scurried up and down the branches, gathering nuts for the upcoming winter. Baby blue jays chirped, waiting anxiously for their parents to return with dinner.

Kagome sighed once again. Why was she forced five days a week to go to this hellhole called school? What was the point? Her friends for one; they never liked climbing the shrine stairs so always met her at the mall. Another is her dream; writing. She loved to write. It seemed all her feelings, dreams, hopes, and fears can be spilled completely. She could write anything.

It never ceased to amaze her mother. The first poem she had writing that truly held any meaning was the day her father died. She was so traumatized that she couldn't speak. She kept everything held inside; eating her raw. She had written what she felt. All the pain. The heartache. It wasn't easy as she kept wetting the paper with her tears, her hand always shaking.

A single tear ran down her cheek and quickly wiped it away before anyone noticed. God...how she missed him. The way he smiled, the way he smelt. But now she started to hate herself. His image began to fade slowly and she didn't want to forget.

A blue monarch butterfly landed on the sill. Kagome smiled gently a held her free hand out. The monarch flew onto her forefinger. "I wish I could be as free as you," she said quietly, gently kissing it. She held it further out the window letting the summer breeze gently take her new friend away.

What's the point? Basically she did the same thing everyday. She got up, got dressed, went to school, came home, do homework and then willow in self-pity until she fell asleep.

Kagome looked at the door. The room had gone quiet...too quiet. There wasn't a crowd anymore and three figures stood at the door. The first came in. It was Mr. Rossin carrying his usual dead ugly briefcase.

He placed the case on his desk with a thud. He nudged his glasses closer to his brown eyes.

"Pages 1 through 10 class. Next week you'll have a test." Mr. Rossin said softly but seriously. He was a kind man to Kagome. He always praised her work. 'You're going somewhere Higarashi,' he said over and repeatedly.

The last two figures walked in. "Hey teach," said one, waving his hand at the swooning girls. He looked into the back and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome looked surprised; wide-eyed. She looked behind her, praying that he was looking at someone else, but only wall. She then realized the horrible fortune that had been bestowed upon her.

_He _had finally seen her after all these years. Since when was she so important? Scratch that. Since when was she so scared? Those golden orbs of his seemed to pierce her soul. Her entire being and yet she couldn't look away. This is what she tried to avoid, eye contact. She couldn't stand it; those orbs were so fake yet at the same time real.

Those eyes were the main reason why she couldn't face him. It wasn't the only reason. She had tried so hard not to be seen by him. She knew she couldn't hide forever but she tried for now.

The last figure came in behind the boy. "Hi Miroku," said one of the girls seductively. The boy winked at her.

Miroku looked where his friend was looking. He saw the girl her eyes filled with mixed emotions, mainly fear. He leaned closer to his friend and grinned. He knew what his friend was thinking but couldn't believe whom he chose.

Mr. Rossin had left the class already. Those two boys were more trouble than they were worth.

The golden orbs seemed to get closer and closer to Kagome. Her fears were becoming closer and closer with each step he took towards her. The girls seem to cling to the boy as he passed hoping that he would look at them.

He stopped in front of the trembling girl. Shivers seemed to be running a marathon up and down her spine. Her breathing became quick as his ears twitched to the pleasant sound of her reaction.

Kagome had to summon everything she had to send the slightest glare at him. Then he said something that made her stomach churn. Something that made her the target of every girl's 'must kill' list. Something that would change her life forever.

"I, Inuyasha, have chosen you to be my girlfriend."

AG310: finally the first chappie is up. **yawns and stretches**

Shippo: Why are you so tired?

AG310: Because I've been trying really hard to perfect my typing skills and it's really hot here in the Bahamas. I'm stuck on a godforsaken island called Andros and crabs aren't walking. (During certain months crabs come onto land to mate and have eggs. Sometimes you can literally scoop them up off the road or in the front of your house. But no rain equals any crab.) My goal is to get at least 100 reviews on any or all of my fics.

Shippo: that a big goal.

Inuyasha walks in: Why the HELL wench did you wait so long to say my name? Do you have the hots for me or something?

AG310 GAGS: **sneezes**

Kouga: Bless you my love.

AG310: **sneezes** thanks Kouga...sees Kouga moving closer; sneezes

Shippo: Why you sneezing so much?

AG310 WIPES EYES: I'm allergic to big egos.

Shippo: but nothing happened until Inuyasa-gets smacked in head OW!!! MOMMY!!!

Kagome: SIT BOY!!! **inuyasha does head first in tile floor** Please read and review.

Kouga wraps arms around AG310: she needs at least twenty reviews too continue.

AG310: GAH! **quickly types something**

Kouga is turn in a baby wolf: your just denying the inedible. you will be my mate! **looks at shippo** Shippo...what are you doing?

Shippo: FOX FIRE!! **Kouga gets burn and passes out**

AG310: please review....oh yeah who is Ayame? I think that's her name. I have been seeing her in a lot of fics lately. Is she a past love of Kouga or something? If you can, send me a picture please . Quicker the reviews hopefully quicker updates.


	2. Rejection is Killer

Yeah!!! Was the last chappie suspenseful or what? I don't really know until I type some kind of romantic crap. Dunno way. I just feel better writing that kind of stuff. Yes… mushy, gushy stuff. Not too mushy and gushy to make me sick. Just enough to weird some people out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

--

**Chapter 2**

**Rejection…**

_Girlfriend…girlfriend…_Those words echoed off her head like a tennis ball during a tennis match.

Inuyasha stood there observing the girl. Her face seemed to be stripped of all emotions as she starred into a blank space. He smiled and took a seat next to her never letting his eyes falter from her. Girls always reacted this way to him. It was just part of the package of being an irresistible, single high school bachelor.

She blinked.

A bird passed by the window.

She blinked again still not registering what had happened to her in the past half hour.

The class was silent. All heads were turned to her to see her reaction. She knew she was supposed to be something but what? Happy? Joyous? Scared? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She seemed to be drifting in an endless space.

In less than a second, Kagome placed her hands on her desk and started to hyperventilate. Her life just flashed before her eyes. Memories of her past started to resurface after she had finally could move on.

Kagome's hair fell covering her face. She was breathing rather hard and trembling.

Inuyasha's grin widened at the girl's reaction. He knew this would happen but he savored every moment of it. Sometimes a girl would squeal in delight, others would pass out in ecstasy. Sometimes a girl would react with no emotion till the end…just like how this girl was reacting.

Kagome shuddered. Her throat was clogged with ushered tears but she remained strong. She had to. She had no choice. She wasn't ready to go back. Back to when she was small and everything seemed right with the world.

She shook her head from those thoughts. She wasn't ready…

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently. What's the deal, he thought. Miroku stood beside him with a different girl hanging on him, drawing circles on his chest and whispering naughty thoughts into his head. His grin would widen every so often.

How was she supposed to react. Kagome took deep breaths to calm her nerves. She racked her nails into the desk.

She sighed and took another deep breath. She forced a smile onto her face and flipped her hair back; looking at the boy that sat beside her. Her smiled faltered slightly at the boy making out beside Inuyasha. He didn't seem nerved by it. He actually seemed to be used to this abhorred manner.

Kagome forced herself not to stick her tongue out in disgust. She didn't believe that would be very…necessary at this point. Her mother had trained her well in holding back her tongue by literally knocking it into her head at an early childhood. That and everything else that she needed to know to grow into a 'proper' young lady.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior," she lied. Inuyasha just shrugged as his eye twinkled. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Five minutes…five more miserable minutes in hell…

Inuyasha leaned back into his chair, hands behind his back. A girl with blond hair came round to him and wrapped her arms around him protectively. She whispered into one of his dog ears as she eyed Kagome.

Three in a half minutes…

Kagome kept up her façade. "I must have heard you wrong, sir. But it seems your girlfriend is right there."

Two minutes…

"Even if you didn't have one," she packed her things and stood up the breeze gently swaying her hair, "I have no interest in being your girlfriend."

Before Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter could react the bell rang and she stormed out of the room.

_'Saved by the bell.'_

--

A man sat at a wooden desk. He shifted through the paper work on his desk as he growled annoyed. His golden eyes starred at the berated clock across from him.

He hated the damn thing. The ticking…the ever slow, cursed ticking…never wavering…always seemed to get a tad louder and closer.

He eyed it in pure hatred. He reached an arm out to it just to scowl in madness. Why'd he kept the blasted thing if it caused him so much sanity?

He ran a hand through his silver hair. He had a splitting headache. A cup of coffee would do right now. A blue crescent moon seemed to be moving on his pounding forehead as he shifted through the paperwork looking for…something. Two red streaks ran across both his cheeks and he mentally wanted to fire who ever gave him all this paperwork to do within one work day.

He cursed slightly. He would really have to get this desk clean soon. He grinned slightly as he imagined not paperwork laying on his desk but a beauty. She'd have long legs, big breasts, curves in all the right places…the works. Everything and anything a guy would need to make him happy for quite some time.

He finally found what he was looking for and pressed the button.

"Yes, Mr. Sesshomaru," came a chirpy voice. Within a few minutes a knock came at his door.

"Come in." A girl came in humming a simple tune. She placed the cup of coffee down on a coaster and slid it onto his desk. "Thank you Rin. That would be all."

The girl smiled and skipped out the office. He let his eyes linger down to the sway of her hips until the door closed.

He was left alone…with that godforsaken ticking again. Now he knew why he kept it at a distance. He wanted to pitch it out the window behind him. Let it fall into the ocean across the street. Or better yet let it fall down to the street to its bloody doom and he'd laughed victorious as cars ran over it, spilling its metal entrails across the pavement. He'd finally rejoice that he had gotten rid of the cursed thing. He'll have peace. He'll have tranquillity.

He sighed. So young…so fragile. She would never go out with him let alone love him. He's a demon, she a human. He just wants to have a memorable night of sex and she most likely wants a relationship, get married and have kids. What could he ever give her that she could find with any other human. He'll just spend his days with one-night stands. Didn't really matter. He'll have a woman on his desk making her call his name in no time. Probably when Rin goes on her next vacation in a week or so.

He took a sip of his coffee before starting his monotonous job in clearing papers.

He managed to clear his desk by three. Proud at the fact he'll finally have some time to himself until a toad-like creature crept in. "Master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the creature. "What is it Jaken?"

The creature fumbled awhile. "Well, Master Sesshomaru, if it wasn't too much trouble if you could, um, well I mean if-"

"Spit it out," he growled annoyed.

Jaken took a step back. "I was wondering if I could have a break."

_That's it? _he thought. _He wants a break? I'll break his arm then he'll have a break for six months. _"Sure," he mumbled. "One thing though."

"Anything!" he eyes twinkling. Finally, after all his hard…er…work, he'll get a break. Oh the mere moments of joy that makes life worth wild.

"Move that clock closer." Jaken eyed his boss warily. He shouldn't do it but he really needed the break. Rin was driving him crazy with all the Teen Magazines she made him look at.

Jaken took a step closer and on tiptoe slide the clock closer to Sesshomaru. "Thanks," he said picking up the clock. It was a Mickey Mouse clock that somehow his half-breed brother blackmailed him into bringing to work. He grinned.

Jaken took a step forward. "Don't do anything too hasty now. Sir?"

Sesshomaru stood out his swerve chair and turned facing the ocean. The sun was setting. Without looking at the clock he knew it was about five. He raised his hand and pitched the clock clear out the window. Cross the street and into the ocean onto an unsuspected seagull's nest.

"Master Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Jaken. He hurried over to the window and peered out. Stunned by what just happened. "I thought you liked it."

Sesshomaru felt free at last. No more ticking…no more godforsaken ticking. He strolled over to the door and took his gray jacket off the coat hanger. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. "Jaken _you _liked the clock and if you want to sleep here alone this weekend fine by me."

Jaken ran after his boss. "Wait for me!"

--

A howl of rejection echoed through the mansion. Passing maids hurried into nearby rooms to escape the furry of their boss.

Inuyasha stomped through the corridors. He threw a nearby vase and continued walking.

He was furious, outraged, and clearly angry. Nothing like this had ever happened to him. He was the most irresistible guy on this side of the country. "How dare she!" he hollered his voice bouncing off the walls. "Stupid wench!"

The crystal chandeliers that hung from above swayed.

An echo of heels taping the pearly white tiles was heard before him. Inuyasha looked up in rage at the figure before him. She had her hair in a tight bun and glasses perched on top. She wore a lawyer type suit and had papers held beneath her right arm. Her left arm hung at her hips as she stared coldly at the boy.

"Do you know what time it is?" she demanded tapping her foot annoyingly on the tiled floor.

"I don't give a rat's ass what time it is, Kikyo," he ground out between clenched teeth.

She ignored him and shoved the papers into his arms. She patted her pockets and removed a solid gold pen with a silver clip. She placed it on top of the pile and shoved him down into a nearby chair. "It's nearly eleven at night and you need to sign these."

He glared at her but she didn't budge. Her stone cold stare made him shudder slightly. "What's with the glasses? Getting old? And why do I have to sign these? Get my brother to do it!" he countered grinning.

"It's to relieve stress," she said using her index finger and thumb to rub between her eyes. She pulled the bun out; her head was pounding enough already and the tightness of the bun didn't help. "You're signing to approve the rental status of the company buildings that are under the command of you father. And your brother cannot sign these because he had forfeited his birthright the day he defined your father."

Inuyasha knew better than to argue with her. She had a way of twisting his words to suit her needs. He didn't have the strength tonight since he really was saving it for his workout in the morning. He grudged signing the papers and handed them to her. "Do you even care what happened to me today?!" he asked really pissed.

That girl did something to him no other girl has ever done to him…reject him like he was a rotten tomato, like he was yesterday's newspaper. No women had ever resist him except for his mother. She never fell for his 'cute' trick.

Something about her made his flesh tingle. He never noticed her before till today. The way the wind blew around her made her feel almost…angelic. Something about that girl sparked a memory from long ago. Did he know the girl? Maybe she was a past girlfriend seeking her vengeance on him for dumping her after the first date. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself and gagged. What was he thinking? Must have been the taco he had for lunch.

Kikyo raised a hand and turned to leave. "Frankly, I don't care if you got amnesia." She did a rhythmic tap onto the stack of papers. How she wished she could ring his little neck. Pop that little grin clear of his face that women so worshipfully adored. "Actually it would make my life a whole lot better." She strutted off to the office on the second floor.

Inuyasha stood up, grabbed the chair and flung it cross the railing. It plummeted three stories before crashing to the bottom. Heads turned to face him. He glared at each of them. "Who the hell you looking at?! Get back to work or I'll fire all your asses!"

In a blink of an eye everything went back to what it was except for a certain hanyou cursing about a certain raven-haired girl.

--

AG310: there…second chappie down. My head is swinging so badly from the stress of island life. My cat seems to be fighting with his brother as my sister is reading. Our dog is howling like mad and a hurricane just blew over. My life is so interesting. (Rolls eyes.) If you got any ideas email me. 


End file.
